Shattered Tears of a Water Kitsune
by Darkness Dragon
Summary: This is Saoko's life story. From the time she was born to the time she met Malat to the time she fell in love with Hiei. It'll show way Saoko hates her kind and why she is so quiet.


Malat: I am sooooo sick right now, so I am typing this story while I am at home.  
  
Saoko: Hn.  
  
Malat: This story is actually about you Saoko and your tortured soul.  
  
Hiei: This is going to be interesting.  
  
Malat: You bet Hiei! Wow! I actually agreed with Hiei!  
  
Saoko: Baka.  
  
Malat: That's it I was going to tell the readers only a little bit, but now I'm telling them everything!  
  
Saoko: Oh, no.  
  
It was a cold, cold day in Makai that day. Shimoko held her two baby girls close to her. One had little black curls of hair, like her father, and the other had little curls of silverish-white hair, like her. Shimoko smiled as she looked into their little eyes. They would be the last of her clan, they would be the leaders, and they would be the fighters of her clan, she thought.  
  
"What shall I name you two?" she asked the twins. The silverish- white haired baby just smiled while the other one just stared moving her three eyes. (Hehe, Saoko's jagan eye)  
  
"You have a jagan eye, just like your father," Shimoko said to the black haired one, "So in honor of your father you shall be named Saoko and I guess you are Sadako." Tears streamed down her face and you could hear the clink, clink of tear gems.  
  
Five years later.  
  
"Hn. Sadako why are you playing in the flowers again?" a little black haired girl, wearing a blue shirt and black pants, asked a silverish- white haired girl.  
  
"Saoko, you know why. It's way too much fun to be in the flowers!" the girl known as Sadako said.  
  
"Why do I bother?" Saoko asked herself as she jumped into a tree. A kind gentle woman with the same silverish-white hair as Sadako walked up to them. She smiled at the two.  
  
"My little prodigy children. Now, shall we train you today?" she said. Saoko jumped out the tree and walked up to her mother.  
  
"Yes, Shimoko, I want to train to be the best in the world!" Saoko said with determination.  
  
"Alright, Saoko, I shall train you some more today, but you have to use your jagan today," her mother said.  
  
Saoko took off a black bandanna that was covering her jagan eye. Its power woke up inside her. She smiled at the thought of beating her mother today.  
  
"Let's go," Saoko said. The two fought for hours. Saoko would pull out her spirit glaive and attack a couple of times than let it disappear. Her mother would try to catch up with her, but she would soon disappear and reappear using super speed. Soon her mother was beat and she was worn out.  
  
Sadako walked up to her twin and said, "Saoko let me heal your wounds." Saoko stood still and let Sadako heal her wounds. When Sadako was finished with Saoko, she went to her mother and healed her wounds.  
  
Two-Hundred Years Later.  
  
"I am leading our clan out of here if it's the last thing I do!" Saoko shouted at her mother. Her mother now older looking just smiled at her. "You know, it is time I gave you the key of leadership of our clan. You are ready and your stubborn as a donkey," she said, "So here is the amulet. You won't ever be able to be killed now, Saoko, and it automatically heals you."  
  
Saoko bowed her head and watched as her mother slowly died. Hn, she has to die now. That's not going to happen to me, she thought.  
  
Somewhere Else.  
  
"We plan to kill her tonight and the other one, right?" a voice asked a shadowy figure.  
  
"Yes, Shinduro, we shall kill Saoko and Sadako tonight. Then I'll shall become the master of this clan," the figure shouted.  
  
"Let's get to work, than master," Shinduro said. The figure got up to reveal a tall woman with long blackish reddish hair. Her eyes were a piercing green and she was wearing all black and even had black colored lips.  
  
"Yes, let's go to work, Shinduro call at the rest of the clan!" the woman shouted. Shinduro got up off the ground and smiled. Now I will get my revenge on you, Saoko, he thought, There's no way of escaping my fury!  
  
Out in a field.  
  
Demons surrounded Sadako and Saoko as Shinduro appeared before them. "Ha, Saoko you are pathetic, you know that," he said, "Allowing us to beat you." Saoko spit in his face, and said, "I know your plans and you know that, but I've also seen the future and this must happen." The woman came into the area smiling.  
  
"You think you can stop us with that jagan eye of yours Saoko, you're wrong. Because, I Yukimi Alachua, have a jagan now, too," she said. "You, Baka, don't you know one that is implanted is also one that is weaker than a natural one!" Saoko shouted.  
  
"Kill her now," Yukimi told the demons. The demons carried Sadako and Saoko up to a temple. There in the temple they were both killed, but not totally. They escaped to the Ningenkai and inhabited themselves as small 3 year olds, but they were in separate countries. Probably never to see each other again, but they would. The difference was one kept their memories and the other lost them, forever thinking they were human.  
  
Malat: So how'd you like that?  
  
Yusuke: You haven't mentioned us yet.  
  
Malat: Of course I won't until the third chapter.  
  
Azumi: Ha, I'm mentioned in the next chapter!  
  
Yusuke: I am going to kill you!  
  
Azumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! * breathes * AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 


End file.
